Tangled and Twisted
by lindsey and marie enterprises
Summary: So, what if Flynn had been a girl? But she was Eugene's twin sister. And she was the one who found Rapunzel. Story MUCH better than summary. R&R By Lindsey
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: Lindsey here with a new story! I finally did a **_**Tangled **_**fic! Can you believe it? Okay, so, the idea is, what if Flynn had been a girl? No, Rapunzel is not a boy! Also, this is not a fem-slash story, nor am I cutting out the romance entirely. Eugene will show up later, don't worry. What I did was, I split Eugene and Flynn into two characters and made Flynn a girl. No biggie, right? So, not a total gender-bender. I don't do those. Disclaimer: No, I do not own **_**Tangled**_**.**_

**Tangled and Twisted**

**Prologue**

"**Mommy!"**

"**Aunt Janine!" I laughed as a boy and a girl tackled me to the ground. The boy was four, had hazel eyes and dark brown hair. The girl was six and had big green eyes and dirty blonde hair.**

**The girl was my niece. The boy was my son.**

"**Aurora! Flynn! Get off of me!" I cried, laughing.**

"**Tell us a story, Mommy!"**

"**Please!" Aurora begged, giving me that face that she knew I couldn't resist.**

"**All right, you two," I conceded. "So, what story do you want to hear?"**

"**I want to hear the story of how you met Mommy!" Aurora piped up.**

"**Now, why would you want to hear that?" I smirked, knowing that my reverse psychology would only pique their interest.**

"**Uncle Eugene said it's a really good story!" Flynn chirped.**

"**Well, all right," I said, standing up and moving to an armchair nearby. Aurora and Flynn automatically took their places at my feet, gazing up at me.**

"**Ready, you two?"**

"**Yes!" they replied eagerly.**

"**Okay, here we go…"**

**X X X X X**

**This is the story of how I died-not really. I came close a few times, though. This is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel, and it all starts with the sun.**

**Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this small drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. It had the power to heal the sick and injured. An old woman discovered it first. Remember her; she's kind of important.**

**Well, centuries passed, and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away there grew up a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. The queen, well she was going to have a baby, but she got sick-really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle, or in this case, a magic golden flower.**

**The old woman, Mother Gothel (told you she'd be important) hid the flower away. Rather than share the sun's gift, she hoarded its healing powers and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. All she had to do was sing a special song. You get the gist: she sings to it, she turns young. Creepy, right?**

**One day, Gothel accidentally didn't hide the flower very well. The soldiers from the kingdom found the flower and took it to the queen. The magic of the flower healed the queen. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl-a princess-with beautiful, golden hair. I'll give you a hint: that's Rapunzel.**

**To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For one moment, everything was perfect…and then that moment ended. That night, Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that-gone.**

**The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own. Gothel had found her new magic flower, and this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.**

**But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in the hope that one day their lost princess would return.**


	2. Partners

_**Author's Note: I'm back! I won't bore you to death with a long author's note, so I just want to say that I don't own **_**Tangled.**

**Partners**

**I made my way down the road toward the Snuggly Duckling. I was meeting some prospective accomplices there, and I needed a place where we wouldn't be overheard. I was wearing a dark, hooded cloak over my head. I used it to conceal the fact that I was a woman. I only hoped my cohorts wouldn't insist upon seeing my face.**

**When I reached the pub, I went inside and quickly located the men I was looking for. The Stabbington brothers were renowned criminals in three kingdoms, and I could only hope their reputation was well-deserved.**

**I strode over to them and asked in a husky voice, "Waiting for someone?"**

"**Depends," the brother with the sideburns replied. "Are you the one we're waiting for?"**

**I chuckled and replied, "Only if it's Flynn Rider you're waiting for." I grabbed the chair in front of me and pulled it out so I could sit down.**

**The brothers were gazing at me with renewed interest. "I never would've pegged you for subtlety, Rider."**

**Smirking under my hood, I said, "How do you think I'm still alive? I'm only not subtle when I'm 'working'."**

**The same brother continued. "What kind of job were you referring to in your letter?"**

"**The biggest and most profitable heist in history," I answered. "We are going to steal the crown of the lost princess." They shot me skeptical looks. "I've already scouted out the palace. I've found an easy way into the chamber where they're keeping the crown. All I need is some help getting it. In return, I'll split the money we'll make three ways. I can also guarantee a place where you can lay low after this so you won't get caught."**

**I leaned back in my seat and watched as they deliberated silently. Finally, the one with the sideburns turned and stared at me.**

"**We have a deal." He offered me his hand, and I reached out a rough, calloused, masculine-looking hand to shake it.**

"**Meet me by the bridge at seven tomorrow morning," I said. With that, I stood up, paid for a pint of ale, and walked out of the pub to get some sleep for quite possibly the most important day of my life.**


	3. Surprises

_**Author's Note: How's it going? I'm Lindsey. I just asked you how's it going without giving you time to answer, and this is **_**Tangled and Twisted**_**! Please, give me reviews! I live for reviews!**_

**Surprises**

The next morning, I woke up very early. I was up even before the sun was. Quickly, I ate a biscuit and some cheese.

After eating, I changed into my "thief clothes". They consisted of a white, cotton, button-down shirt, a blue leather vest, brown trousers, brown boots, and my black hooded cloak.

After pulling my hair back and putting my hood up, I was completely unrecognizable as a woman. That was exactly how I liked it. This meant I could go out in a dress and not have to worry about getting caught.

After checking to make sure I was unidentifiable, I left my old, run-down hut and began the long walk to the kingdom. It would take me at least an hour to get to the bridge, and another hour to make it undetected to the palace. After an hour, by which time the sun was up, I reached the designated meeting spot. The Stabbingtons weren't there.

_Of course, they're late,_ I thought irritably. _They probably think it was all a hoax._

My thoughts were interrupted by a rustling from the woods. I automatically clenched my fists, ready for a fight.

I relaxed when I saw the Stabbingtons come out of the trees. "You're late," I observed dryly, maintaining the husky voice I had used the night before.

"We had some trouble this morning," Burns replied. (I didn't know their real names, so I made some up.)

"Come on, it'll take an hour to sneak up to the palace," I urged, turning to the river bank. Taking a deep breath, I dove into the river and swam far out, the Stabbingtons not far behind.

An hour later, I was leaping over the parapets of the castle. I had to be careful. If a guard looked up while I jumped, the jig was up.

Finally, I peeked over the edge to make sure it was clear. _I could get used to a view like this…and I'm used to it,_ I thought.

"Psst, Rider," Burns whispered. I turned around and tied the rope around my waist. Slowly, they lowered me down into the room. The skylight was positioned directly over the crown, making it even easier on me.

Just as I stowed the crown into my satchel, one of the guards with his back turned sneezed.

"Ugh, hay fever?" I asked in my man voice. I tugged on the rope, the signal to pull me up.

"Yeah," he replied just as I started to move up.

_Moron_, I thought to myself. Just as I made it to the roof, I heard shouts from below.

"Move!" I urged. The Stabbingtons didn't need telling twice. When we made it to the bridge, I said, "Can't you just picture me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can. Ah, the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"

After an hour of running, we had to stop and catch our breath. I leaned against a tree, panting. Suddenly, a sheet of paper caught my eye. I smirked when I saw what it was. It was yet another failed attempt at a wanted poster. Not only was it the portrait of a man, but it looked absolutely nothing like me!

I grabbed it anyway because I liked having a laugh. Plus, stealing the posters annoyed the guards. Speaking of which, we heard shouts and horses coming from the ridge behind us. I whipped around and saw the captain of the guard on our heels!

"Run for it!" I hollered, turning around and running full tilt. We didn't get far. A rock wall about fifteen feet tall blocked our path.

"All right, ok," I panted, turning to the brothers. "Give me a boost, and I'll pull you up."

They exchanged a look. "Give us the satchel first," Burns said, holding out his hand.

"Wha-? I just-I can't believe that after all we've been through, you don't trust me?" I distinctly heard crickets in the background. "Ouch," I muttered, dropping the satchel into his meaty hand.

They formed a ladder, and I climbed up, snagging the satchel as I went. I turned around. I was going to help them just to prove a point.

"Now, help us up, pretty boy!" Burns called. I was reaching my hand down when I saw the guards approaching.

"There's no time!" I said, looking toward the horses. "Hide, and I'll meet up with you later!" I had to beat it then, because the guards were really close!

I heard Burns yell out, "RIDER!" He must have just realized that I had the satchel. I didn't have time to worry about it, because I was more concerned with dodging crossbow bolts!

I quickly jumped through an opening in a tree, hoping to lose them that way. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that the captain's horse was smarter than the average horse. While the other horses balked at the tree, the white horse carrying the captain jumped clean through.

_Oh, crud, I'm in trouble now, _I thought. No way could I outrun them on foot. Just then, I saw a vine in front of me and got an idea. I grabbed it and swung around, knocking the good captain off his horse.

"H'ya!" I yelled, flicking the reins. Instead of speeding up, however, the horse skidded to a stop. He turned his head and fixed me with a death glare.

"Come on, flea-bag, forward!" I commanded, kicking him in the sides. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved horses. I was even planning on buying one once I sold the crown. This one was just getting on my nerves.

He snapped at the satchel, trying to grab it. "No. No! Stop it! Stop…it! Give it to me! Give me that!" I will have you know that I stopped using my man voice somewhere in that. Finally, my satchel got slung onto a branch…that happened to be hanging over a cliff.

After wrestling with the horse, I finally managed to grab the satchel. Unfortunately, that's when the branch cracked.

"Why me?" I whispered just before we fell. I looked at the horse, looked back down, and screamed my head off. Not like yelling, I mean high-pitched, no-doubt-I-was-a-woman screaming.

About halfway to the bottom, the branch broke in half, mercifully separating me from that white menace. Once I was at the bottom (miraculously, there was a slope at the bottom, which totally saved my butt) I discovered two things. One, I had somehow managed to hold on to my satchel. Two, I had lost my cloak!

"Great. Just my luck," I muttered. Suddenly, I heard approaching hoof beats. Without thinking, I dove behind a boulder. After the horse passed by, I hid in a cave behind a curtain of ivy. I soon realized that it wasn't a cave. It was a tunnel. Wanting to put some distance between me and the horse, I followed it to the end. Once there, I stopped dead.

The clearing was pristine and beautiful, but I wasn't looking at it. I was focused on the seventy foot tower in the middle of it. Figuring it was empty, I thought it'd make a good hiding place.

Taking out two crossbow bolts I'd managed to snag, I used them to climb up the side of the tower. I was very thankful that my arms were used to work, or this would hurt. The overhang wasn't that difficult; I just shimmied up one of the supports and hoisted myself onto the ledge.

Panting, I opened the window, climbed in, and closed the window. I opened my satchel and gazed at the glittering crown within.

"Alone at last," I sighed. Suddenly, I heard a sharp clang, felt a pain at the back of my head, and blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I came to I was on the floor. I opened one eye and caught a glimpse of bright green eyes and blonde hair before I was knocked out…again!

_**A.N.: Okay, I know she seems to be following male Flynn more than being her own character, but don't worry. I'll change a bit more of it as I go along. R&R!**_


	4. Ouch

**Author's Note: Lindsey here again! I am so sorry I haven't updated anything in so long! I just got ungrounded! Sheesh, I miss ONE assignment on my progress report, and I lose my laptop, iPod, Kindle, Nintendo, and I couldn't talk to Marie on the phone! Well, I am updating once again. Please, if you favorite this story, leave a review. This story is lonely!**

_**Ouch**_

"_Aah!" I yelped as a wet, sticky something went into my ear, giving me a very unwanted wake-up call._

_Ow, my head_, I thought groggily. _My hand, too_, I added as an afterthought. I tried to raise my hand to rub my temple, but it wouldn't move. I opened my eyes and saw that I was tied to a chair! Whoever did it knew what they were doing, too.

_This is really soft rope,_ I thought. _Wait, this is too soft. It feels like…_

"Is this…hair?" I asked in disbelief to no one in particular.

"Struggling-struggling is pointless," a shaky voice called from the rafters. It was obviously female.

"Huh?" I responded. I followed the sound of her clambering down.

"I know why you're here," the woman continued, " and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. "Show yourself!" I demanded, wanting to know exactly who was at the other end of this hair.

A woman-correction, girl-stepped into the shaft of light. She was holding a frying pan at the ready, clearly not afraid to use it.

"So _that's_ why my head is killing me!" I blurted, looking pointedly at the frying pan. This elicited a giggle from her before she composed herself.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" she asked.

"Flynn. Flynn Rider," I responded automatically. Mentally, I kicked myself. _You idiot! She wasn't supposed to know that!_ Luckily, she didn't seem to be fazed by this information.

She pointed her frying pan at my face and asked, "Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?"

"Look, blondie-" I started.

"Rapunzel," she interrupted.

"Gezundheit," I replied, irritating her a little bit. "Here's the thing. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and f-" I stopped when I suddenly realized I was missing the reason for my "gallivanting."

"Oh. Oh, no!" I cried, looking around. "Where is my satchel?"

"I've hidden it," she said smugly, crossing her arms, "somewhere you'll never find it."

I seriously doubted that. After all, it was a small tower, and there weren't many places to hide it. Plus, she was a blonde.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?" I said, pointing toward said pot. The look on her face was priceless! I would've laughed, except for one thing: she knocked me out AGAIN!

X X X X X

"Ouch," I said, wincing as I registered my throbbing head. _Why is my ear wet?_ I thought. _And what is on my shoulder?_ I looked at my shoulder to see some green, frog-thing on it…with its tongue in my ear!

"Gah!" I jerked my head, knocking it off. "Would you stop that?" I demanded, rubbing my soiled ear on my vest.

"_Now_ it's hidden where you'll never find it," Rapunzel smirked.

"Mmm," I groaned.

"So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"To sell it?" she continued, circling my chair.

"No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it-literally!" I explained, emphasizing by jerking the strands of hair wrapped around my wrists.

"You-you _don't _want my hair?" she asked, as if that could be my only goal in life.

"Why on Earth would I want your hair?" I questioned. "Listen, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story."

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yes!" _For once_, I added in my mind.

"Hmm." The little lizard-frog crawled to the end of Rapunzel's frying pan and looked me right in the eye. It stayed there for a little bit before motioning the other way with its tail. What happened next caught me completely off guard: she started talking to it.

I started trying to shift my chair, but stopped when she said, "Okay, Flynn Rider, I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" I repeated skeptically. I didn't exactly trust someone who knocked me out three times and tied me to a chair.

"Look this way!" Rapunzel commanded, tugging on her hair and spinning my chair around. She misjudged the force, however, and only the palms of my hands saved my face.

"Do you know what these are?" she asked, pulling aside a curtain to reveal a painting.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" I asked.

Rapunzel mumbled something before continuing. "Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You," she said, pointing her pan at me, "will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely, and then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

_Is she out of her mind?_ I thought incredulously. "Yeah," I grunted, shoving myself onto my side. "No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly simpatico at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere."

Rapunzel looked at the frog. He put his fist into his paw. She jumped down from the mantle. "Something brought you here, Flynn Rider," she said, slowly coming toward me. "Call it what you will: fate, destiny…"

"…a horse," I supplied in a deadpan voice. She continued as though I hadn't spoken.

"So I have made the decision to trust you," Rapunzel stated.

"A horrible decision, really," I answered.

"But trust _me when I tell you this," Rapunzel said, jerking my chair forward so that she was the only thing keeping my face off the floor. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."_

_I didn't think it was possible for that sweet, innocent voice to snarl, but she managed it._

"_Let me get this straight," I said. "I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"_

"_I promise," she replied. I looked at her skeptically. "And when I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise." I cocked an eyebrow, still not convinced. "Ever."_

_I looked at her and said, "All right, listen, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the puppy eyes."_

_I lowered my head and adjusted my face before bringing my head up. It was fairly simple. I enlarged my eyes until they watered, thought of something embarrassing to make myself blush, and quivered my lower lip just slightly. All in all, extremely adorable._

_Rapunzel didn't even blink. "This is kind of an off day for me. This normally works. Fine," I sighed, "I'll take you to see the lanterns."_

"_Really?" she squeaked, bringing her arms in. The naturally caused my chair to fall forward. I'm just thankful that I didn't break my nose._

"_You broke my puppy eyes!" I gasped, attempting to lighten the mood._


	5. Here We Go

_**Author's Note: He-ello again, readers. When we last left off, Flynn and Rapunzel had just agreed on whether or not they were going to the lanterns. Now, we will see how the story goes with a girl Flynn! Enjoy!**_

**Here We Go**

Rapunzel quickly bent down and picked up my chair. After she untied me, I went over to the window. I passed a mirror on my way. I sighed as I looked at my reflection.

I was 21, but life as a thief had changed me. I was hard and angular. My long, dark brown hair was in a ponytail, but it was tangled and unruly. I had a good figure, but every bit of it was lean muscle. My cheeks were hollow, a sign that I didn't always get a good meal. Inconspicuously, I straightened out my vest.

I felt a small pang of longing when I remembered exactly where I got my clothes, but I pushed it out of my mind. Flynn Rider just doesn't think about family issues.

I swung my legs over the windowsill and shimmied down to the crossbow bolts. Grabbing them, I painstakingly made my way down.

About halfway down, I realized that Rapunzel was still at the top. "Are you coming, Blondie?" I called impatiently. How could I get my satchel back if she wouldn't even come outside? Finally, I saw her golden tresses come down behind me. I had to flatten myself to the wall to keep from getting hit as she slid down. I briefly looked down and saw she had stopped about a foot from the ground. Very cautiously, she put her foot down on the ground, then the other. Rapunzel giggled and wiggled her toes. Then, she started to sing.

_Just smell the grass, the dirt,_

_Just like I dreamed they'd be_

_Just feel that summer breeze,_

_The way it's calling me_

_For, like, the first time ever,_

_I'm completely free_

By this time, I had reached the bottom. What Rapunzel was saying kind of disturbed me. Was she a prisoner?

_I could go running and racing_

_And dancing and chasing_

_And leaping and bounding_

_Hair flying, heart pounding_

_And splashing and reeling_

_And finally feeling_

_That's when my life begins!_

I finally caught up with her just in time to see her go…bipolar.

"I can believe I did this! I can believe I did this. I can't believe I DID THIS! Mother would be so furious. Well, that's okay, I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right? Oh, my gosh, this would kill her! This is so fun! I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back. I am never going back! I am a despicable human being! Whoo-hoo! Best! Day! EVER!" Finally, the guilt won out and she settled behind a boulder and started crying. I was beginning to feel sorry for her.

_Cut it out, Flynn!_ I berated myself. _This is your chance to ditch Blondie over there!_

I sauntered over and squatted next to her. "You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here," I said, tapping my chin.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, lifting her head up.

"Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces," I replied, standing up. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip-I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good, healthy, even," I continued, brushing the frog off my shoulder.

"You think?" she sniffled, giving me a hopeful smile.

_Now to lay it on thick_, I thought. "I know!" I emphasized this by putting one hand on my chest. "You're way over-thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course! But you've just got to do it."

The look on her face made me miserable. I felt like I had just kicked a puppy. It was too late now, though, so I went with it.

"Break her heart?" she whispered.

"In half," I answered, plucking a berry.

"Crush her soul?" Rapunzel whimpered, nervously pulling at her hair.

I squeezed the berry between my fingers. "Like a grape."

"Oh, my gosh," she said as I helped her up. "She would be heartbroken. You're right."

"I am, aren't I?" I answered, pretending to sound sad. "Oh, bother. All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."

"What?" she asked, incredulous.

"That's right," I answered. "But don't thank me. Let's just get you home. Here's your pan; here's your frog."

I grabbed her by the shoulder and started leading her in the direction of the tower. "I get back my satchel, you get back a mother/daughter relationship based on mutual trust, and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."

"No!" Rapunzel cried, shoving me off. "I am seeing those lanterns."

"Oh, come on!" I cried, dropping all pretenses. "What is it gonna take for me to get my satchel back?" At this, she pointed her frying pan right in my face.

"I will use this," she snarled. Once again, how did an innocent voice like that _snarl_? Suddenly, we heard a rustling in the bushes. Rapunzel gasped and hid behind me, clutching at my vest. "Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" We waited with bated breath as whatever it was got closer and closer until finally, out jumped…

_**A.N.: Ooh, I just had to leave it there! Well, hope you liked! Ba da do-do do do do do do, subscribe!**_


	6. Secrets

_**Author's Note: Once again, the amazing Lindsey (that's me!) has returned to update this most amazing of stories! I am sorry for taking so long. Here is the next chapter!**_

**Secrets**

…a cute, fluffy, white bunny. I couldn't help a snaky comment. "Stay calm," I deadpanned. "It can probably smell fear."

"Oh," Rapunzel sighed, letting go of me. "Sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit jumpy."

I straightened my vest. "Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though."

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that'd probably be best," she replied, giving me an embarrassed look.

I nodded slowly, an idea formulating in my head. "Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch."

She giggled. "Where?"

"Oh, don't you worry," I said, pulling her along by her frying pan. "You'll know it when you smell it."

As we walked along, I noticed Rapunzel was staring oddly at me. "Okay, I'll bite. Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, letting go of the frying pan.

"Well, I always thought women wore…dresses," Rapunzel explained, clearly embarrassed that I had caught her staring.

I laughed. "Oh, that's what it is." With that, I continued walking. She walked along beside me. "So, why are you dressed like a man?"

I sighed. "For two very good reasons, Blondie," I replied. "Firstly, the royal guards won't be looking for a woman to be a thief. Secondly, and possibly more importantly, can you seriously picture me running all over town and jumping across rooftops in a dress?"

Rapunzel giggled. "Not exactly," she replied.

Once we reached the path, I decided to go into theatrical mode. "Now, I know it's around here somewhere…ah! There it is: The Snuggly Duckling. Very quaint place; perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor, now, do we?"

"Well, I do like ducklings," she answered.

"Yay!" I cried in false enthusiasm.

With a flourish, I threw open the door. "Garçonne? Your finest table, please!" Beside me, Rapunzel gasped in horror. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. A sheltered seventeen-year-old in a pub like that? I was beginning to question my own sanity! Although, I did just get hit with a frying pan three times…

I smiled when I noticed an old black cloak lying discarded on the floor. I held it up and said, "Does this belong to anyone?" When no one claimed it, I shrugged and put it on. I then began leading Rapunzel forward.

"You smell that?" I asked. "Take a deep breath through the nose." I sniffed deeply to demonstrate. "Really let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, it smells like part man-smell, and the other part is REALLY bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall, it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Rapunzel gasped when she felt someone grab onto her ridiculously long hair. "That's a looooot of hair," he said in a deep voice.

"She's growing it out," I answered. "Is that blood on your mustache? Goldie, look at this! Look at all the blood in his mustache! Good sir, that's a _lot_ of blood!"

I noticed that Rapunzel was cowering by the bar waving her frying pan at anyone that looked at her. "Hey, you don't look so good, Blondie. Maybe we should get you home, call it a day," I said. "This is a five-star joint, after all, and if you can't handle this, well, maybe you should be back in your tower."

I stopped when someone grabbed my shoulder. "Have you been in here recently?" the man asked. I thought he was holding a knife to my throat, but it was really…a hook.

"No, sir," I answered, trying to brush it off. "I think you have the wrong woman." I noticed him glance down at my hands.

"Your hands…" he mumbled. "They look like a man's hands. I know those hands. A man was in here last night, with the Stabbingtons. He had hands just like yours."

"Purely coincidental," I replied, getting a bit nervous. "Now, if you'll excuse us…"

"Flynn?" Rapunzel asked. "Can we go now? I'm scared." I mentally face palmed.

"Flynn?" Hook Hand asked. "As in 'Flynn Rider?'" He and all the others were glaring at me. "Yeah, it's her, all right. Clever way to fool the troops. Greno, go find some guards." Hook Hand leered dangerously at me. "That reward's gonna buy me a new hook."

Another man grabbed me. "I could use the money!"

Yet another man grabbed me! "Hey, what about me? I'm broke!" _What is this? Snatch the Flynn Day?_

"We can work this out!" I cried. I noticed that Rapunzel was attempting to get them to release me. "Gentlemen, please!" I was cut off by a punch to the face.

"Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!" I cried as Hook Hand reared back to deliver a punch with the hand he still had. Just then, an enormous root from the tree the pub was built into came down and smacked him on the head.

"Put her down!" Rapunzel yelled. Hook Hand turned his head. "Okay! I don't know where I am, and I need her to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

In answer, Hook Hand took his axe off of his back and the biggest thug hung me up on a post by the back of my vest."Blondie, just forget it! Run!" I cried. I was too late, though. Hook Hand already had her cornered by the bar.

I closed my eyes, not being able to bear seeing her get hurt. What happened next is something I will never forget.

"I had a dream once," Hook Hand said. I opened my eyes and saw a skinny boy chained to the wall begin playing an accordion. And then, Hook Hand started…to sing.

_I'm malicious, mean, and scary._

_My sneer could curdle dairy,_

_And, violence-wise, my hands_

_Are not the cleanest._

_But despite my evil look,_

_And my temper and my hook,_

_I've always yearned to be_

_A concert pianist._

_Can't you see me on the stage_

_Performing Mozart?_

_Tickling the ivories_

_Till they gleam_

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show tune medley_

Thank you!

'_Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

All:_ He's got a dream,_

_He's got a dream_

Hook Hand: _See, I ain't as cruel_

_And vicious as I seem_

_Though, I do like breaking femurs,_

_You can count me with the dreamers_

_Like everybody else,_

_I've got a dream_

Big Nose:_ I've got scars and lumps_

_And bruises, plus something here that oozes_

_And let's not even mention_

_My complexion_

_But, despite my extra toes_

_And my goiter and my nose,_

_I really want to make_

_A love connection_

_Can't you see me with_

_A special little lady?_

_Rowing in a rowboat_

_Down the stream_

_Though I'm one disgusting blighter,_

_I'm a lover, not a fighter._

'_Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

I stopped paying attention. I just kept my eye on Rapunzel. She didn't seem frightened, but I didn't trust these guys. My experiences had taught me to never trust anyone, particularly the patrons of The Snuggly Duckling. I wanted to make sure none of them hurt her…not that I was in any position to do anything about it.

I resumed paying attention just in time to see that the big one, Vladimir, liked collecting ceramic unicorns. Suddenly, they all turned to me.

"What about you?" Hook Hand asked.

"I'm sorry, me?" I asked.

"What's your dream?" Big Nose asked me as he put me on the floor.

I thought about trying to brush it off, but the sad girl I had repressed for the past four years suddenly forced her way out. I started to sing a very slow version of the song they had been singing.

_I've got a dream,_

_I've got a dream._

_I just want to see my brother_

_Named Eugene_

_It's been so long since we spoke,_

_I haven't even wrote_

_Yes, I know it's sad,_

_But I don't have a happy dream_

_If he were to see me,_

_I doubt he'd even know me_

_It may not be happy,_

_But, like everybody else, I've got a dream_

They all gave me such sad, pitiful looks when I was done. I smiled slightly and gestured for the fun to continue. "Go on, pay no attention to the thief in the corner."

Rapunzel: _I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I just want to see_

_The floating lanterns gleam_

_And with every passing hour_

_I'm so glad I left my tower_

_Like all you lovely folks,_

_I've got a dream._

Once again, I zoned out. I barely noticed when the song was finished. Suddenly, Greno burst through the door. "I found the guards," he declared.

_That's my cue!_ I grabbed Rapunzel and hid behind the bar. _I'm dead, so very, very dead, I thought helplessly._

Suddenly, an arm slammed down next to me. I looked up and saw a face looming over me.


	7. Her Hair Glows!

_**Author's Note: Lindsey is here again! Yes, yes, she feels sad about leaving her brother. Do not ask questions! All will be revealed in time.**_

**Her Hair Glows!**

I looked up to see Hook Hand standing next to us. He motioned for us to follow him. I grabbed Rapunzel's hand and crawled on my hands and knees toward a secret passage behind the bar.

"Go. Live your dream," Hook Hand said.

I looked at Rapunzel. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. "We will," I answered, clambering forward.

"Thanks for everything," Rapunzel said behind me. Once we were down below, I found a lit torch and began walking down the tunnel, Rapunzel behind me.

Finally, I felt the need to break the silence. "Well, I have to say, I didn't know you had it in you back there, Blondie. That was pretty…impressive."

"I know!" she squealed. I gave her a startled look. "I know," she repeated, more composed.

"So, Flynn," Rapunzel continued, "where're you from?"

"Whoa, whoa, Blondie," I exclaimed, holding up my hands. "I don't do back-story, however, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now, I-I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair…"

"Nope," she said, winking.

"…or the mother…"

"Mm-mm," she answered.

"Frankly, I'm too scared to ask about the frog," I finished.

"Chameleon," Rapunzel corrected.

"Nuance. Here's my question, though," I said, finally getting to my point, "if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

She chuckled nervously. "Well…" Before she could answer, we both heard a loud rumbling. I looked down to see some pebbles by my feet vibrating. Acting on instinct, I pulled up the hood of my black cloak.

"Uh, Flynn?" Rapunzel said nervously. "Flynn?"

"Rider!" the captain called as he rounded the corner.

"Run," I said. "Run!" I scooped up some of her hair and ran, keeping myself between Rapunzel and the guards.

Soon, we came out of the tunnel and onto a cliff. Rapunzel and I ran to the edge of the cliff. I saw a possible escape route, but a complication arose: the Stabbingtons. They had obviously escaped.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"They don't like me," I asked in my male voice. I knew that the guards would be close soon. Speak of the devil…

"Who's that?" she repeated, looking at the guards.

"They don't like me, either."

Suddenly, that white menace appeared behind the guards, nostrils flared. "Who's _that?_"

I turned her around. "Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me!"

She shoved her frying pan into my stomach. "Here!" Whirling her hair around, she threw it at a beam, where it twisted around it. After she pulled on it to see if it would hold, Rapunzel swung over to a ledge. I turned around to see the guards advancing on me.

"I've waited a long time for this," the captain sneered, drawing his sword. I whimpered. All I had was a _frying pan_, for Pete's sakes!

Miraculously, I managed to take down all the guards. I looked at the pan in shock. "Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!"

Suddenly, another sword was pointed in my face. "Hah!" I exclaimed, turning to fight…the horse.

"Huh?" I didn't have time to speak, though, because the horse could fight better than the guards. I noticed Rapunzel watching me from the ledge.

Still using my male voice, I called, "You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" At that moment, the frying pan was knocked out of my hand over the side of the cliff. "How about two out of three?" I asked hopefully. The horse didn't appreciate it.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel cried. I looked down as her hair wrapped around my hand. Smirking, I saluted the horse and allowed her hair to pull me off the cliff. "Flynn, look out!" she called.

"Wha-Whoa!" I was swinging right toward the Stabbington brothers, who held nasty looking weapons in their hands. At the last moment, Rapunzel pulled the hair enough to help me go over them.

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "You should see your faces, because you look-" I was cut off by slamming into a piece of wood. "Ridiculous," I finished in a strained voice.

After hoisting myself up, I saw Rapunzel was about to be cornered. "Come on, Blondie," I called. She looked at me, where I was holding her hair tightly. "Jump!" She obeyed, the horse narrowly missing biting onto her hair. After I slid down the trough and landed on the ground, I scooped up her hair and ran into the closest tunnel, hoping it could act as our escape route. Oh, did I forget to mention something? Right, the dam next to the gorge had burst, so we were currently fleeing an enormous wall of water.

When we ran in, I grabbed the frying pan just before a huge rock blocked off the entrance. Unfortunately, there was still enough space for the water to come pouring in. We turned to go out the other way, but there was one problem: there was no other way out.

We both started pushing on the rocks, trying to dislodge them. I took a deep breath and went under, searching for a way out. I couldn't see a blasted thing. I repeated this two more times before I went back to shoving on the rocks. I quickly gave that up when a sharp one gave me a nasty cut on my left palm. I went back under one more time as a last ditch effort, staying under a bit longer.

I came back up panting. "It's no use," I gasped. "I can't see anything." Rapunzel inhaled and went under. Quickly, I dove in after her and pulled her back up. "Hey! There's no point. It's pitch black down there."

We both leaned against the wall. _So, this is how I'm going to go out_, I thought miserably. _After five years of dodging the noose, I'm going to be done in by drowning._ I cast a look at Rapunzel. _What's worse, I'm taking her down with me. She's the only friend I've ever had since I became a thief. Heck, she's like a sister to me!_

"This is all my fault," Rapunzel sobbed. "She was right-I never should've done this." She sobbed quietly. "I'm so…I'm so sorry, Flynn."

I looked at her sadly and took a deep breath. "Janine," I replied softly.

"What?" she said, confused.

I looked at her sheepishly. "My real name is Janine Fitzherbert. Someone might as well know."

Rapunzel sniffled and smiled sadly. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

I started. "What?" I was certain I had misheard her. Maybe the lack of air in the cave was making her loopy.

She grabbed a tendril of hair. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!"

Suddenly, I realized that if her hair could really glow, I might be able to find us a way out of here. "Well, sing, girl, sing!" I cried.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…" She had to stop as the water came up to our chins. We both took one last deep breath before going under.

I had my eyes tightly closed. Suddenly, a light appeared on the other side of my eyelids. I opened my eyes, and Rapunzel's hair was aglow with a warm, golden light.

"Whoa!" I cried, then clapped a hand to my mouth. I had to save as much air as possible. I followed the length of her hair until I saw that some of it was being pulled by a small current toward the cave wall. We both swam down toward it and began clawing at the rocks, pulling them out of the way even after the light was gone.

Just when it felt like my lungs were about to burst, my hand broke through into something: air, merciful, glorious, open air. I shoved a rock out of the way, and Rapunzel and I both washed out into the river. We came up, gasping, and collapsed onto the bank, coughing slightly. Little Pascal was in between us, panting.

"We made it," she sighed.

"Her hair glows!" I gasped, struggling to breathe.

"We're alive. I'm alive!"

I pushed my hair back. "I didn't see that coming."

"Janine?"

"The hair actually glows," I said, now speaking to the chameleon. Yes, by now I thought I had completely lost it, too.

"Janine?"

"Why does her hair glow?" I shouted, on the point of hysteria.

"Janine!" Rapunzel cried.

"What?" I snapped, looking at her, holding my aching left hand.

Rapunzel was busy pulling her hair out of the river. "It doesn't just glow."

I looked down to see Pascal smirking. "Why is he smiling at me?" I whimpered. Yep, it was official: after five years of being a thief, I had been driven crazy by a girl with freakishly long hair and a little green chameleon.


	8. Sob Story

_**Author's Note: Has anyone seen Pascal? We can't continue without Pascal! No, Rapunzel, you may not hit the chameleon trainer with your frying pan. Eugene, what are you doing here? We don't meet you until next chapter! No, Janine, you can't meet your love interest yet. It is a surprise. Mother Gothel, why are you here? Janine doesn't even meet you! Oh, you're the Stabbingtons' agent. I see. Wait, we're being written right now? Oh, my gosh! Places, everyone! Oh, there you are, Pascal. Onward!**_

**Sob-Story**

After wringing out my hair and hauling the rest of Rapunzel's soaking locks out of the river (which was no easy task, considering she had 70 feet of hair) we walked into the forest and found a clearing with a fallen tree to make camp. I gathered firewood and started a fire, then sat down with Rapunzel, who had arranged her hair about the clearing to dry.

"So, Blondie," I said, leveling my most serious look on her, "what did you mean when you said your hair doesn't just glow?" Rapunzel bit her lip, a habit I had noticed when she was nervous, and looked at my hand.

"I think I should just show you," she said, reaching for my left hand, which was the injured one. Instinctively, I pulled back. "It's okay," Rapunzel assured. "I won't hurt you."

Reluctantly, I let her take my hand. She began wrapping her hair around my palm, and she didn't look up or say anything after that.

"So, you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." I winced. She had accidentally pulled her hair a little too tight around my hand.

"Sorry," she grimaced. "Just don't…don't freak out." I looked down apprehensively at my hand.

Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel began a haunting melody.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

I looked around nervously. Her hair was glowing again, and it was steadily spreading towards my hand. I looked at Pascal, who smiled and pointed to his paw. Obediently, I looked down at my hand again.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

The glow receded from her hair, and I nervously unwrapped my hand. My breath caught in my throat as I examined my palm; there wasn't a cut. My skin was flawless, as though I had never hurt myself in the first place.

Against my will, a scream began forcing its way up my throat. I hyperventilated, preparing to scream.

"Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel exclaimed quickly, throwing her hands up. I swallowed my scream, making a funny choking sound instead.

"I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses," I stammered, putting my hand under my chin. However, I realized that it was the hand she had just healed, so I jammed my hands into my armpits, rocking back and forth slightly. "How long has it been doing that exactly?"

Rapunzel chuckled nervously. "Forever, I guess? Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power." Rapunzel moved her thick blonde hair to reveal a small lock of mahogany hair. "A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me… That's why I never left, and…"

It wasn't hard for me to put the pieces together. "You never left that tower," I said softly. She gave me a sad look. "And you're still gonna go back?"

"No!" she said emphatically, then grimaced. "Yes? Ugh! It's complicated," Rapunzel mumbled, burying her face in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed her hair back. "So, Janine Fitzherbert, huh?"

I smiled slightly. "Ah, yeah, well, I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Janine Fitzherbert. It's a little bit of a…well, it's little bit of a downer." To my surprise, Rapunzel scooted closer on the log and rested her chin on her hands, gazing at me attentively.

I chuckled. "There was this book, a book my brother and I used to read to all the younger kids-_The Tales of Flynnagan Rider. _Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, a real player with the ladies, not that he'd ever brag about it of course."

"Was he a thief, too?" Rapunzel asked innocently. She didn't judge, which shocked me. It was just a simple question. That I wasn't prepared for.

"Uh…well, no," I said lamely, crossing my legs. "Actually, he had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And-and for a kid with nothing… I don't know. It just seemed like the better option."

"You mentioned your brother. Eugene, wasn't it?" Rapunzel asked.

I sighed. "Yeah. He's my twin brother, actually. When we turned sixteen, we left the orphanage to live by ourselves. Things were okay at first. Then, the shop where I worked was burned down. I couldn't find a job anywhere. Eugene was working hard as a blacksmith's apprentice, but it wasn't enough for both of us."

I rubbed my stomach, remembering those times when we had had to go without food. "Finally, we were going on one meal a day. I would sell a few dresses in the market once in a while, but not often enough to provide a steady income. One day, I was so hungry that I thought I was going to collapse in the street. I noticed a man had left his bread stall unattended. I didn't even think about it. I made sure no one saw, and I stole a loaf of bread."

After that, I skimmed over the details. "Eventually, I stopped stealing food and started being a pickpocket. I didn't do it often. It only happened when we were starving. Finally, though, Eugene figured out the pattern. He probably figured it out before then, but he didn't want to believe it. He confronted me, and we fought. That night, I realized something. I would eventually get caught, and if they found out I had been living with Eugene, he would be in as much trouble as I was. So, I took a set of his clothes that didn't fit him anymore, wrote him a note, and left. I haven't spoken to him since."

Rapunzel put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

I smiled gratefully at her. "It's not all bad. I check in on him now and then. He doesn't see me, but I ask people how he's doing. Sometimes, I masquerade as a kindly old woman who needs his help. When he helps me, no matter how small my 'problem,' I give him a large sum of coins. He always tries to give it back, but I'm gone before he can get a look at my face."

Rapunzel smiled, and I looked at her. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation."

"Ah, we wouldn't want that," she said sarcastically.

"Well, a fake reputation is all a girl has." We both got a laugh out of that.

"The fire's getting low," I noted. "I'm going to get some more firewood. You'll be all right on your own?" Rapunzel nodded. I got up and started to walk away.

"Hey," she called. I turned around. "For the record, I like Janine Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

I smiled and looked at my feet. "Well, apart from my brother, you'd be the first. But thank you." I walked into the woods, flexing my hand. I didn't know what it was about this girl, but I knew one thing: I was going to make sure she had the best birthday of her life the next day. I mean, what are sisters for?


	9. Welcome to Wait WHAT?

_**Author's Note: Boom-shaka-laka! I have returned with Janine Fitzherbert! She (along with Marie) has been begging me to update again, so here I am! And now, the next chapter!**_

**Welcome to…Wait, WHAT?**

When I got back to camp with an armload of firewood, I decided to have some fun. "So, uh, can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm gonna get super strength in my hand? Because, I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous." I then noticed that Rapunzel was staring off in the woods with her back turned. "Hey, you okay?" I asked gently.

She turned around. "Oh, yeah. Just…lost in thought, I guess." I could tell she was lying, but I also knew that if she had wanted me to know, she would've told me.

So, I shrugged it off. "Because, come on, superhuman agility, I've always had it. Born with it, actually. But superhuman strength, can you imagine the possibilities of this?"

Rapunzel chuckled. "I don't know, but I don't think that's quite how it works, Janine."

I mock-pouted for a moment, then laughed. "It's getting late, we should probably go to sleep."

Rapunzel nodded and settled down on the ground. I watched as she gathered some of her hair underneath her, then covered herself with it like a blanket. I smiled and lay down on the ground, using my cloak as a blanket.

"Good night, Janine," she whispered.

"Good night, Rapunzel," I replied. Before long, I drifted off to sleep.

X X X X X

When I woke up, I felt water dripping onto my cheek. Also, I noticed that a shadow had appeared over me. I groggily opened my eyes and looked up. Standing above me was that white horse that had been chasing me!

"Well, I hope you're here to apologize," I said sarcastically, snuggling back down. The horse didn't appreciate that. He grabbed my foot in his mouth and began dragging me away. I scrabbled at the ground, screaming my head off.

"No, no, put me down! Stop it! No!" Rapunzel raced over to me and grabbed my wrists, pulling as hard as she could. "Let! Me! Go!"

"Give me her!" Rapunzel grunted.

By then, my arms and my leg were starting to hurt from being pulled in two separate directions. "OW! No! No! No!" Suddenly, my boot popped off, causing me to go flying over Rapunzel's head. The horse shook his head, then he glared and started trying to charge at me, still holding my boot.

Rapunzel scrambled to her feet and stood between me and the horse. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Steady now!" I scrambled backward until my back was against a tree. "Easy! Easy! Settle down! Easy. Easy. That's it!"

The horse was much calmer now. Rapunzel's voice became stern. "Now, sit. Sit!" The horse dropped his behind down on the ground. "Now, drop the boot." The horse refused. "Drop it!" Reluctantly, he spit it out.

"What?" I gasped.

"Aw! You're such a good boy! Yes you are!" Rapunzel simpered, stroking his face. He began wagging his tail like a dog!

"Are you all tired from chasing this bad girl all over the place?" she said in a baby voice. The horse nodded pitifully.

"Excuse me?" I cried. But, neither of them was listening to me.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Rapunzel asked, hugging him. "Do they?" He nickered and placed his head on her back, his way of hugging her back.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed. "He's a bad horse!"

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" Rapunzel protested. The horse whinnied happily, nuzzling her cheek. "Isn't that right…Maximus?" She began scratching him under the chin, causing him to act even more doglike.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. Maximus stopped and glared at me.

"Listen," Rapunzel said gently, "today is kinda the biggest day of my life." She walked over to me and helped me up. "And, the thing is, I need you not to get her arrested." Maximus snorted angrily. "Just for twenty-four hours, and then, you can chase each other to your hearts' content."

I sighed and offered my hand. Maximus looked at it, then he turned away with a snort. "And it's also my birthday," Rapunzel mumbled. "Just so you know." Maximus' ears drooped in defeat, then he turned back to me and lifted up one of his front hooves. I shook it once, then Rapunzel walked in between us, her face lighting up in awe.

As I watched her, I felt something hard connect with my abdomen. I gasped and fell over in time to see Maximus smirk at me. After I could breathe again, I stood and saw what had caught Rapunzel's attention: the tops of the towers of the castle of Corona.

I hurried to catch up with Rapunzel, who was now approaching the bridge that led into Corona. She turned around and mouthed "Wow!" before beginning to cross the bridge.

I saw a wanted poster of me, but I just left it where it was. I mean, come on, who's going to be looking for a woman when all the posters show a man? Suddenly, I noticed that people were stepping on Rapunzel's hair, so I quickly gathered it up in my arms as I ran towards her, Max galloping along behind me.

When I caught up to her, I looked around to see if there was anyone who could help us. Suddenly, I saw four girls sitting on a fountain, braiding each other's hair. I whistled to get their attention.

When they looked at us, I held up Rapunzel's hair with a smirk on my face. Their faces lit up as they all gasped in delight. We found an empty street where I laid out all of Rapunzel's hair. While they braided, I ducked inside a shop to make a special purchase. After I came out, I saw that they had braided her hair and added flowers throughout the braid.

"Oh, thank you!" Rapunzel said happily, twirling around. I smiled. "Oh, my gosh, Janine! You look amazing!" I blushed. I had taken down my hair, and I was wearing the dress I had just purchased. It was light blue with slightly puffed out sleeves, an ankle length skirt, and a fitted bodice.

"I just picked something I could afford," I said softly. I turned to walk away, but I bumped into something…hard. So hard, in fact, that I nearly fell to the ground, but strong hands caught me. Correction, I bumped into some_one._

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I…" I trailed off as I looked up into the face of someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Janine?" the man exclaimed in shock. Without warning, I was pulled into a back-breaking hug. "I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered, burying his face in my shoulder. I stood there, my arms wrapped tightly around him, the tears falling steadily down my face.

Suddenly, I began sobbing. "I missed you so much!" I cried.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here."

I heard someone behind me clear her throat. I turned, wiping at my tears, to see Rapunzel standing there nervously.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" I said, laughing and crying at the same time. "Rapunzel, I'd like you to meet my brother, Eugene Fitzherbert. Eugene, this is Rapunzel."


	10. Waiting for the Moment

_**Author's Note: Hello, my lovely readers! Sorry for abandoning this story for a while, but I got to that point in the last chapter and I didn't know where to go from there! It took me forever to figure out how to continue, but I think I found a solution! I hope you all like what I'm doing with the story, and, per your requests, Aurora and Flynn will be back in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 10**

Just as I was about to continue the story, the door opened. "Aurora, time to go," Eugene called. "You wanna go visit your grandparents, don't you?"

Aurora pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. "But Aunt Janine is telling a story! I wanna know what happens next!"

That got his attention. "What story are you filling their heads with this time?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as he smirked at me teasingly.

I smiled back at him. "I'm telling them our story, bonehead. And they're quite enjoying it, actually. You don't want to take her away from a valuable part of her heritage, do you?"

Suddenly Rapunzel poked her head through the door. "Why didn't you _tell me_ you were telling the kids the story?!" she exclaimed, her short brown hair swaying around her chin. "You need me for some of it, you know!"

I grinned triumphantly at Eugene. "Two against one, Gene! Sit down and enjoy, but leave the storytelling to me and Rapunzel, mkay?"

"Fine," he sighed, settling down into a comfortable armchair. Immediately, Aurora climbed up into her father's lap and nestled into a comfortable position.

"Now, hopefully without any further interruptions…"

XxXxXxXx

Rapunzel smiled as she held out her hand for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you, Eugene," she said politely.

My brother reached out and took her hand into his. "The pleasure is all mine," he replied. Rather than shake her hand, he brought it up to his lips. Rapunzel blushed furiously, and I couldn't help a smile. Maybe I should give up thieving and become a matchmaker!

"Eugene, where'd you go?" another voice called. "You'd better not be having fun without me!"

Eugene sighed and hollered over his shoulder, "I'm over here, Phillip!" A few seconds later, a man came around the corner. He looked to be about 6'0" tall, and he had broad shoulders and thick arms. Dirty blond hair fell messily about his ears, and mischievous hazel eyes sparkled in our direction.

The man who was obviously Phillip stopped when he saw the three of us. "Care to introduce me to your new friends?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He was very playful, obviously, and he looked about 23-25. He was also very handsome, especially with his black shirtsleeves rolled up to expose the hardened muscles in his forearms. One look at him and I knew he was a blacksmith.

"This is my twin sister Janine and her friend Rapunzel," Eugene replied, but the way he leaned toward Rapunzel as he spoke seemed to suggest that Phillip had better not get any ideas about her. Eugene didn't have to worry about that, though; Phillip was staring at me the whole time.

I held out my hand for a handshake, secretly hoping that he wouldn't do what Eugene had done to Rapunzel. Luckily, he didn't, but he did flash me a very winning smile. It seemed to light up his entire face, and it exposed the fact that one of his teeth overlapped on top of another. It didn't detract from his looks; in fact, it added to them. I thought he was quite handsome.

Eugene suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we pair off and meet at the docks at sunset? Then we can get a good view of the lanterns." Rapunzel gasped in delight, causing Eugene to grin. He offered her his arm, and she looped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

I was about to protest, but then I saw how happy she was. How could I deny her? "Happy birthday, Rapunzel!" I called. "Take good care of her, Gene!" They both waved at me before continuing on down the street.

"So, Janine," Phillip said as he walked up beside me. "There's a bakery that sells the most exquisite pastries. Would you like one?" My mouth watered. I couldn't remember the last time I'd indulged myself with a treat of any kind, let alone something like a cake or a cream puff. I nodded emphatically, and we went off in another direction.

I found out many things about Phillip. He was two years older than me, but he'd started working with Eugene only a year ago. He explained to me that his father had left when he was young, but his mother was still around, working as a midwife. His mother had helped with the birth of the lost princess eighteen years ago, so on the day of the festival, the king and queen always sent her a gift along with a pouch of coins.

I didn't say anything to that; how painful must it be to know that the woman who helped bring your daughter into the world was still here, but your daughter was nowhere to be found? I was among the many of the kingdom's citizens who had given up all hope of ever finding her, but I understood why her parents kept looking. If it was my daughter, I wouldn't give up, either, especially with the queen unable to have more children after her sickness.

The rest of the day passed so quickly, I couldn't believe it when it was time to head over to the docks. Maximus had followed me around the whole time, but he seemed more relaxed around me. He even started acting somewhat friendly…for a horse, anyway. When Phillip and I arrived at the docks, Eugene and Rapunzel were already waiting for us. Two gondolas sat ready, with plush red benches inside.

The happy couple waved at us as we went out in our boats, all four of us anxiously waiting for the lanterns. I looked over to where Rapunzel and Eugene were deep in conversation. She looked up and gave me a small smile before a look of joy and wonder appeared on her face. I didn't have to turn around to know what had happened: the lanterns had been launched.


	11. When Things Go Wrong

_**Author's Note: I LIVE! I am back and better than ever, baby! Let's get this show on the road! There's a lot to cover in this chapter, so I'd better get started! This is where things start to get interesting. Oh, by the way, you can imagine Eugene and Rapunzel still having their duet; I couldn't come up with anything for Janine and Phillip.**_

**When Things Go Wrong**

I enjoyed Rapunzel's awestruck expression before turning back toward Phillip. I didn't bother watching the lanterns; I'd been watching them since I was a child, so I was used to it. Phillip, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as Rapunzel. I quickly discovered why when I looked at the water: it was like we were floating in a sea of lights!

"Jan?" he asked quietly. I turned to look at him, my heart fluttering a little at the crooked smile he sent me, exposing his overlapped tooth. He looked nervous as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. "I, uh, wouldn't normally do this for a girl I just met," Phillip explained softly, "but, something about you…anyway, here." He held it out, and I gasped in delight. The pendant on the chain was a polished copper horse caught in mid-run, and the glow from the lanterns made it seem like it was bathed in fire.

I took it and slipped it over my head. "It's beautiful," I whispered, running a finger over the smooth metal. Phillip took my hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the calluses on my palm. I was worried he wouldn't like how unfeminine they were, but he sent me another lopsided smile. I liked that smile.

We sat there for a while when I decided to glance over at my brother's boat, but there was one problem: it wasn't there. Attempting to quell the rising sense of panic, I repeated over and over in my head that they had probably gone back to Max, or maybe they had decided to watch from the beach. Yes, that was it: Rapunzel had never been on a boat before, so she probably got seasick and asked to go ashore.

I looked up and notice most of the lanterns had floated away. "Do you mind if we head back?" I asked as politely as I possibly could; I didn't want him to think I didn't like him. He nodded and started rowing back toward the docks. When we reached the pier with Max, Phillip helped me out of the boat and offered to walk me home. I refused for two good reasons: one, I needed to wait on Eugene and Rapunzel. Two, I was not about to go on an hour trek back to my little shack in the woods.

I sat down on the pier, dangling my feet off the edge after I removed my shoes. Max clopped up behind me and gently nuzzled my shoulder. This was the first time he had given any indication of something besides hatred for me. Maybe we were starting to warm up to each other.

"Rapunzel!" a voice cried. I leapt up, looking around frantically.

"Eugene?" I called, worry creeping into my voice. Max grabbed my sleeve and turned me around to see guards dragging Eugene off a ship. I gasped when I saw what was in his hand: it was the crown. "How did he—wait, where's Rapunzel?" I exclaimed. I looked back across the river, my heart pounding. I considered immediately going after her, but a sudden realization slammed into me like a ton of bricks: if they grabbed Eugene because of the crown, that means they thought he was me! And last time I checked, I was on the list for the noose.

Thinking quickly, I ran to the place where I had stashed my clothes and changed. "Max, can I get a lift?" I asked frantically. Luckily, he seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, so he moved with his left side facing me. I hopped on and spurred him out of the city and across the bridge. If I was going to break Eugene out of prison, I needed help. And I knew exactly where to go.

I wasn't a very religious person; never had been. But that night, I prayed to whatever God who might be listening that this was going to work. It had to.


	12. Jailbreak! Jailbreak!

_**Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe I'm almost done with this story! If you're wondering where Marie has been, no worries; trying to finish up her senior year of high school has her swamped, but I promise she will be back as soon as she can. Meanwhile, you have me! Aren't you guys lucky? Anyway, let's get back to Janine's daring attempt to free Eugene from prison and rescue Rapunzel!**_

**Jailbreak! Jailbreak!**

I kept my face down as I was escorted through the dank corridor of the prison. Several of the inmates whistled and catcalled, but I paid them no attention. I shifted the basket on my arm nervously. I knew there was nothing incriminating inside, but when you're the most wanted person in Corona, you tend to be a little anxious around guards. Especially since I just happened to be in a building chock full of them.

"Here he is," the guard leading me said—Conley, I remembered. "Not sure why you want to see him, though."

I glanced at him. "I knew him, once…a long time ago." It wasn't entirely a lie. I barely knew my own brother now, and it was my own fault. I was the one who left. For so long, I had convinced myself I was only stealing to survive, when in reality, I was just hiding from the truth. The truth being that, even though I couldn't pin down exactly when it had happened, I liked it. The thrill of being on the run, feeling as though you could be caught at any moment. I was addicted. And if I failed, Eugene would have to pay the price.

"Be quick," Conley said, opening the cell door. "He's due for the rope in a few hours." I nodded, slipping soundlessly into the cramped, bare room. Eugene looked up at my entrance, despair suddenly replaced with a glimmer of hope.

I opened up the basket, showing him the food. He placed a hand on his stomach before he voraciously attacked one of the meat pies. It was cold now, but better than nothing.

"I just wanted to see you one more time." I murmured this in a low voice, keeping my eyes down. Eugene followed my gaze to see my fingers rapidly forming different shapes in my lap. Sign language. We had learned it in the orphanage. The orphanage was designed almost like an H, with dormitories either side of the middle branch. Eugene and I had switched beds with other children until we had windows directly across from each other so that, using sign language, we could communicate by the light of the moon while the others slept.

Right now, my hand formed one question. _What happened to Rapunzel?_

Eugene fumbled clumsily through his answer. He was rusty, but I was able to discern what he meant. _The brothers separated us and knocked me out. I tried to give them the crown, but they wanted her._

"It's good to see you, too," he replied. Meanwhile, I asked another question. _Who told them?_

His response was quick. _I don't know._

"I have to go, Flynn," I said, raising my voice slightly. "Good-bye." I stood as Conley opened the door. I watched his hand just long enough to see a final message. _Save her._ Unable to sign while Conley was watching, I gave a slight nod, hoping he would notice the movement.

I spotted the Stabbingtons in another cell as we exited the jail. I was tempted to ask to talk to them, but I didn't want to push my luck. Visitors were barely allowed as it is, and I had had to flirt with the warden to let me through. I shuddered at the memory; I could practically feel him mentally undressing me. Disgusting.

XxXxXxX

A few hours later, I was astride Beauty, a mare I had borrowed from Phillip, with Max standing beside us. Eugene was to be taken out just before the changing of the guard, meaning the walls would be empty. In that brief moment, I would have to take the two horses up to the battlements without being seen while Hook Hand and the others got Eugene out.

As soon as the last guard was inside, the three of us clambered carefully up the narrow stairway and got into position. It wasn't long before the sounds of shouts and clanging metal could be heard from inside. Suddenly, a long scream of terror cut through the air, coming closer and closer. I looked left just in time to see my brother land on top of Maximus.

"Jan?" he asked quizzically. "What are you doing? I told you to save Rapunzel, not me!"

I shrugged. "I feel we can do both. Now come on!" I clapped my heels into Beauty's sides, and she shot off like an arrow from a bow. Max clattered along behind us, Eugene protesting loudly when he saw us heading for the edge. Without breaking stride, Beauty gathered herself and jumped, landing on the roof of an adjacent building and skidding down the terra cotta tiles. She took one more leap to the ground, and then we were off.

"Follow me!" I called. Max sped up to run neck-and-neck with us, the horses' breath coming out in huge huffs.

"I found out something in there," Eugene hollered over the thundering hooves. "The Stabbingtons said an old lady told them about Rapunzel."

"An old lady?" I replied, incredulous. Then, suddenly, something stirred in my memory…a story told to me long ago… _A flower to heal the sick and injured…a baby with golden hair…an old woman in the night…the child stolen from her room…_

"We have to get to Rapunzel now!" I yelled, desperation coating my voice. I kicked Beauty's sides again, and she stretched low to the ground, her legs eating up the miles as we ran. A journey that had taken me and Rapunzel a full day on foot was covered in a scant two hours on the horses.

Before I knew it, we had reached the tower, the horses sweaty and their sides heaving with exertion. Eugene and I leapt from their backs, running to the base of the stone structure.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene cried urgently.

I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" I screamed. My heart leapt to my throat. There was no answer.

Gritting his teeth in determination, Eugene began attempting to climb the face of the tower when a creaking noise made us both look up. A ray of hope shone in my heart; the window was opening.


	13. Oh Brother, My Brother

_**Author's Note: Holy Cheez-it, it's been awhile! Luckily, I am back and (hopefully) better than ever! We don't have a whole lot left in this story, but I promise what we do have will be worth it.**_

**Oh Brother, My Brother**

A long rope of golden hair flew out of the window, stopping right in front of Eugene. He started to climb up into the tower, and I waited patiently until he was inside. I was tempted to follow directly behind him, but I had no idea how much weight Rapunzel's hair could hold; I didn't want to risk it. Just as I was about to begin climbing, something happened that set off a dozen alarm bells in my head. The hair was jerked up sharply, well out of range of my hands.

"Rapunzel!" I called desperately. "Eugene!" Nothing. If I was worried before, I was absolutely panicked by now. I looked around on the ground, but the crossbow bolts I had used for my previous climb were gone. I began pacing in front of the wall, Max and Beauty watching me curiously. By then, faint shouting had begun to reach my ears. "Come on, Jan, think. Think!" The more I thought about my predicament, the more I began to suspect that something was off about this scenario.

Then it hit me: if the window was the only way in or out, how did Rapunzel and her mother get back inside? I briefly considered the possibility of them climbing up, but I dismissed it instantly. It was more likely there was a side entrance. I circled the tower's base until I came upon a patch of stones that seemed out of place. They were loose, like they had been recently moved. I pulled at one, and about three more came down with it.

The process was painfully slow; I didn't want to take a risk that Rapunzel's "mother" had set a trap for anyone who tried to follow. By the time I cleared a hole to the stairs, all was quiet up above, at least for now. I crept along slowly, my hands stretched out in front of me. After turning a couple of corners, the stairwell was pitch-black, and I had to be careful not to trip or otherwise alert the occupants of the tower to my presence.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally found myself beneath an open trap door. I cautiously peeked out of it, unsure of what I would see.

Rapunzel was seated on the floor, her arms outstretched toward the window. I almost didn't recognize her, though, because her hair was not only no longer blonde, it was chopped off into a rough pixie cut. Then I turned my attention to the mass on the floor behind her, and I gasped in horror. It was my brother, laying on his side. His arm was chained to a banister across the room, and he had a horribly large red splotch on his stomach.

"Eugene!" I screamed, scrambling out of the trap door and running over to him. Rapunzel snapped out of her shock and turned around, pulling his head and shoulders into her lap.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Eugene?" At first, there was no response. Then, a weak cough burst from his lips, his head lolling to one side.

I pulled his hand aside so that it wasn't covering his wound. I wished immediately I had left it where it was. "No, please, Eugene!" I begged, tears coming to my eyes. "You can't—you can't leave me now! We just found each other again!"

Rapunzel took his other hand and pressed it to her short hair. "_Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine_…" she sang, desperately trying to heal him.

"Rapunzel…hey…" I looked down when I heard Eugene's voice. I shushed him, trying to calm him down. There was still a chance that this could work; I couldn't lose my brother, not now. He was all I had left.

"_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_…" Rapunzel continued. She was close to tears now; I think she realized that it wasn't working.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene called as loud as he could. We both looked down at him, waiting.

"You were my new dream," he breathed. His eyes were almost completely closed.

Rapunzel let out a noise halfway between a chuckle and a sob. "And you were mine." I had the sense that I was intruding on something private, and I turned away. A slight pressure on my hand made me look back.

My brother was looking up at me. He had managed to force his eyes open a little more. "Jan…take care of her," he whispered. "And take care…of yourself."

I sniffled and nodded once. "I will, Gene; I promise." He smiled once. Then, his eyes closed, and he went limp. "Eugene?" I whispered, pleading. No response. I bowed my head, the tears flowing freely. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I felt someone take my hand, and I looked up into Rapunzel's sorrowful face. "Together?" she asked softly. I didn't have to ask what she meant.

Almost reverently, we joined our voices together. "_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost; bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…_" I noticed one of Rapunzel's tears landed on Eugene's cheek, but I paid it no mind; our tears were probably covering him by now.

Suddenly, I saw a small golden light out of the corner of my eye. I looked toward it, but it had already disappeared. Then, I saw it again, only from a different direction, and much brighter than before. Rapunzel noticed it, too, and as we stared, we saw that it was coming from Eugene's wound! The light burst from his body and filled the entire room, weaving around us in gentle strands that reminded me of Rapunzel's hair.

When it eventually faded, we both looked anxiously at Eugene's face. Slowly, impossibly, his eyes opened. "Rapunzel?"

She gasped in shock. "Eugene?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, like she was worried that if she spoke normally, he would disappear.

He gave her a small smile. "Did I ever tell you that I've got a thing for brunettes?" She laughed and threw her arms around him. He returned the hug, holding her tight. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she pulled back, grabbed him by his shirt, and kissed him.

When they were done, I embraced him. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" I sobbed. I realized that throughout this whole thing, I hadn't stopped crying. "I'm so sorry; this was all my fault."

"Hey, sis, stop it," he said sternly. I looked at him. "It's not your fault. And as for you being a thief…well, I forgave you a long time ago. You don't have to apologize."

I smiled and glanced at Rapunzel, who looked like she had something to say. "We know who you are, Rapunzel," I said, and she smiled, relieved. "Now, let's get you home."

"Uh, just one thing." We turned to Eugene. He held up his right arm, which still had the shackle on it. "Gonna let me go?"


	14. One Big, Happy Family

_**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I apologize profusely for the long wait! I swear I haven't given up on this story; all of my muses just sort of ran away, but they have come back, now. Sadly, this shall be the final chapter of this fic, so expect a long one as a reward for your patience. This will contain happy reunions and much fluff. You have been warned. Disclaimer: The site is called fanfiction, yes? Good.**_

**One Big, Happy Family**

After releasing Eugene from the shackle, Rapunzel gathered up a few personal items (mostly painting supplies), and we all went down the trapdoor and out into the sun. Max and Beauty were waiting for us. They both trotted over eagerly.

We were about to mount up and go home when a loud rumble of thunder made us stop. I looked up in confusion; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. When the thunder continued and was accompanied by loud voices, I realized the thunder was actually the sound of several hooves coming towards us. As if on cue, the captain of the guard and at least ten other mounted soldiers burst into the clearing around the tower.

The captain dismounted his borrowed horse and stalked toward Eugene, his eyes blazing with rage. Suddenly, he was forced to stop short when Maximus planted himself firmly between us and him.

He was completely flabbergasted. "Maximus, what are you doing?" he asked, outraged. "He's a criminal, and these two are clearly his accomplices!"

I stepped forward, placing a hand on Max's neck. "It's okay, Max," I murmured. I straightened my back, bracing myself for what I was about to do. "My brother, Eugene, is innocent. My name is Janine Fitzherbert, but you all know me better as Flynn Rider." The other guards started muttering in surprise at that. "You have orders to execute me for stealing the Crown of the Lost Princess, correct?"

After a moment, the others nodded in affirmation. I smiled. "Ah, but you see, I didn't actually steal it."

"Yes, you did! I was there!" one of them shouted.

"Then you didn't do a good job guarding it, did you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He flushed in embarrassment. "As I said, I took it, but I didn't steal it…because I brought it to the rightful owner." Never mind that I did so unintentionally.

All eyes now turned to Rapunzel, who was standing nervously in the background, clinging to Eugene's arm. She looked incredibly shy now that everyone was staring at her, but she quickly composed herself. Rapunzel let go of Eugene's arm and stood straight, her shoulders back and her head held high.

"My name is Rapunzel," she declared, "and I am the lost princess. This woman," she continued, taking my hand, "along with her brother saved my life. I request that we all be escorted safely to the palace so that I may prove to the king and queen that I am telling the truth." I waited with bated breath, hardly daring to hope that her wish would be granted.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, the captain nodded. "All right, then. Men, we're moving out!" Eugene helped Rapunzel onto Max's back, and I mounted Beauty. All of us rode back to Corona, but I could barely hold onto the reins because my hands were sweating so much. What if they didn't recognize Rapunzel? What if they didn't believe I was Flynn Rider? What if they executed me anyway? What if, what if, what if…

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized we had finally arrived at the palace. I dismounted, and a young guard escorted us to a balcony to wait while another fetched the king and queen.

Rapunzel leaned on the railing; her hands were trembling. Eugene wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and I took one of her hands. "Don't worry," I told her. "They'll recognize you."

She nodded. "But…what if they don't like me?" She reached up to twist a piece of hair that wasn't there anymore. "I mean…it's been so long. I was just a baby, and now…"

Eugene tilted her face up to look at him. "Hey," he said softly. "They're going to love you. How could they not?"

I opened my mouth to add something, but I stopped when I heard the doors open behind us. We all turned, and there they were. This was my first real look at the royal family, and now that I saw them, I was kicking myself for not seeing it sooner. Rapunzel was the spitting image of her mother, especially now that her hair was brown.

Slowly, the queen walked forward, a disbelieving expression on her face. She reached for Rapunzel's face hesitantly, studying her intently. After a moment, she smiled, a soft exhale escaping her lips. Without missing a beat, the queen wrapped her daughter in a warm hug, stroking her hair. The king chuckled and embraced them both, and all three sank to the floor.

Eugene smiled, looking down at them tenderly. I joined him, and was surprised when the queen reached out her hand to me. I took it, and she immediately pulled me into the group hug with the others. Not wanting him to feel left out, I dragged Eugene down with me, and for the first time in my life, I felt warm, loved, and…safe.

Aurora and Flynn looked up at me, wide-eyed. Phillip had joined us, and he held our son in his lap as I wrapped up the story. "Well, you can imagine what happened next: the kingdom rejoiced, for their lost princess had returned."

Eugene smirked. "The party lasted an entire week, and honestly, I don't remember most of it."

I rolled my eyes, swatted his arm, and continued. "Dreams came true all over the place. Hook Hand went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world, if you can believe it! Big Nose, he eventually found true love. And as for Ulf, well, I assume he's happy; he's never told me otherwise." The others roared with laughter at that one.

"Thanks to Maximus, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight…as did most of the apples." Aurora and Flynn giggled happily. "Pascal never changed." Said chameleon made a happy squeak from Rapunzel's shoulder. "At last, Rapunzel was home, and she finally had a real family. She was a princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her."

I sighed dramatically. "And as for me, well, I started going by Janine again, stopped thieving, and eventually turned it all around. Phillip and I eventually got married, but I know what the big question is: did Rapunzel and Eugene ever do the same?"

Eugene wrapped his arm around his wife. "Well I'm pleased to tell you, that after years and years of asking and asking and asking…I finally said yes."

Rapunzel mock-glared at him. "Eugene…" she said warningly.

He smiled at her. "All right, I asked her."

"And we're living happily ever after," she assured the children, who I'm pretty sure at some point forgot that this story was about their parents.

As Rapunzel leaned into my brother, he kissed the top of her head and murmured, "Yes, we are."


End file.
